Fifty More Sentences
by ArtsyChick
Summary: Fifty more sentences of random Valduggery-ness.


**A/N: **I liked doing this the first time, so I decided to do it again. Again, it switches between Valkryie's and Skulduggery's perspectives. 5, 18, 38, and 42 are (sorta) quotes from great moments in the first two books. 42 is probably _the _best quote _ever_. 40 is an inside joke between me and my siblings - apparently it's from an episode of "Married With Children." 19 is something I (kinda) borrowed from somebody else's story. Anywho, more cutesy stuff! Yay!

* * *

1. Misfortune

He used to think it was a misfortune that he'd met her, but now he believed the real misfortune would have been if he hadn't.

2. Under

He was dragging her under, but oh, what a way to go!

3. Precious

She was the most precious thing in the world to him now, and he vowed to protect her no matter what.

4. Abandoned

When he disappeared that day she felt like he abandoned her, and although she knew he hadn't meant to, it still hurt.

5. Destroy

China shook her head. "Destroying the indestructible again, are we?"

6. Horror

The horrors of that night still haunted her to this day.

7. Need

He needed her like he needed air. Well, like he'd _used _to need air.

8. Damsel-in-Distress

She was no damsel-in-distress, and she resented whenever he tried to fight her battles for her.

9. Wish

She wished for something different. Well, she certainly got it when _he_ sauntered into her life.

10. Obsession

He was her obsession; day and night, no matter what she was doing, her thoughts revolved around Skulduggery Pleasant.

11. Mislead

He misled her a _lot_, especially when he used words that she didn't know.

12. Apology

He possessed a very unique talent for turning an apology into an argument about nothing.

13. Ill

The memory of all that carnage made her stomach churn and she felt ill whenever she remembered.

14. Talent

The girl had talent. Even _he_ could see that.

15. Proud

He was proud that he'd been the one to teach her everything she knew.

16. Magic

Magic was probably the one thing she believed in anymore. Well, that and talking skeletons.

17. Safety

He was always worrying about her safety, but that was because he cared about her.

18. Puzzle

"I hold in my hand a puzzle _box_."

19. Agony

Although he understood nothing could ever happen, he didn't know what else to do because sitting alone when he _knew_ he could be with her was agony.

20. Eyes

Her eyes were gorgeous; he loved drowning in their chocolaty depths.

21. Question

She was always asking questions about one thing or another, and it would've been a big deal if he had minded answering them.

22. Laugh

He knew just the right buttons to press, the right things to say, to make her laugh.

23. Nightmare

Nightmares still plagued her thoughts at night, scattering her pleasant dreams like dandelion seeds in the wind.

24. Cry

She hated when he saw her cry; it made her feel so vulnerable, so weak.

25. Forever

Forever was a long time; not even _he_, the indestructible skeleton, could last that long.

26. Disappointed

She hated when he was disappointed in her; it was worse than when he got angry and yelled at her.

27. Name

What's in a name? Everything that she was.

28. Failure

Even when she felt like a failure, he _always _knew how to make her smile again.

29. Goodbye

She hadn't known she wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye.

30. Peace

When he knew she was home—safe, sound, and asleep—he was at peace.

31. Hopeless

It was a hopeless situation and she knew it; she _was _in love with a dead man after all.

32. Tragedy

When he left this world, it was a tragedy that hit home. Hard.

33. Romantic

"Eww," she said. "I hate romantic films."

34. Forget

She would never forget him and the impact he'd had on her life, even when the world ended and she was long gone.

35. Warmth

When she threw her arms around his neck, he could feel the warmth of her body permeating his bones.

36. Solace

She provided the solace he'd been deprived of for some two hundred years.

37. Vain

He could be vain as a girl sometimes, and _that _she found insulting to her gender.

38. Puppy

"But I'm going to let you, because I like the idea of someone following me around like a little puppy. It makes me feel good about myself."

39. Time

Time marched on past him as he remained, forever unchanging in its passage.

40. Nothing

"Nothin'," she said. "Nothin' honey cereal?" he replied sarcastically.

41. Secret

He was her dirty little secret, but she didn't mind.

42. Pink

"_You_ said all you had left were these pink bunny ones, but Valkryie is wearing a perfectly respectable _blue _one."

43. Trouble

That rotten little brat; her middle name should've been 'trouble.'

44. Skull

She _still_ found it funny that he had lost his own skull.

45. Fire

The first time he had conjured fire for her, the light reflected in her eyes was enough to make his figurative heart melt.

46. Grow

He'd watched her grow from a lanky twelve-year-old girl into a strong, beautiful young woman.

47. Life

For her life he would always, unfailingly, choose death.

48. Past

He couldn't even _begin_ to fathom how he had gone through the motions of life without her by his side.

49. Present

The present was precious because he didn't know how long he'd get to spend it with her.

50. Future

She didn't know what was in store for the future; all she knew was that he would be there by her side, making smartass comments.


End file.
